Link's Bored Day
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: Link is bored so he takes a video camera and tries to find someone funny. Problem is no one is funny! Is Link ever gunna be un-bored? Total randomness! ^-^ Newly added feature singing piggys!
1. Dust is ashamed

A/N Ok this is my first attempt at a SSBM fic. So if you like review it!  
  
Oh yeah I kinda got the idea from Zorra Lombardi who wrote a much better one!  
  
Link and Navi are sitting in one of the rooms the ssb's sleep in.   
  
Link: I'm bored. Really bored.  
Navi: You always are.   
Link: Wanta pass this video camera around to evryone an see what vthey do with it?!  
Navi: YEAH!  
Link: Ok lets go see Mario first.  
  
They walk over to Marios room where he is playing NES. He's losing to Luigi.  
Link: Hey Mario wanna play with the video camera?  
Mario: YEAH! Oh hey Luigi! Look-a what I got here-a!  
Luigi: Hey Link why didn't I get one?  
Link: We only have one. You guys can share it for an hour!  
Mario&Luigi: Ok!  
  
They walk off to Peachs room. All the other girls sleep in there too.  
  
Peach: Hey girls. I'm going on a date with Wario. What should I wear? Pink or blue?   
Jigglypuff: Jiggy jigglypuf puff!  
Samus: Blue  
Zelda: Pink!  
  
Mewtwo walks in on the girls.  
Mewtwo: Purple. I know I'm a guy but I have a strange feeling his soft side likes purple.  
Mario speaks up. Uhh no He likes pink!  
Luigi: No I like peach!  
Link grabs camera before a fight starts.  
  
Link: Ok they didn;t do anything funny!   
Navi: Do they ever?  
Link: When their drunk!  
Navi: yesss so what?  
Link: Lets see what the doc is up to.  
  
Doctor Mario is holding a bottle of pills and DK is sitting next to him.  
  
Doc.: Oky doky DK to get rid of the headaches just take these. I'll make Link stop hitting you.  
  
Just then Link walks in the room.  
Doc Mario: Link we need to talk!  
  
Link runs off screaming abut how he will stop abusing the monkey.  
DK: I hav hurt feelings doc! Either that or I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Link: That was close.  
Navi: Monkey abuser!  
Link: Shuddyap! Lets see what Captin Falcon is doing.  
  
They walk out to the garage whee various vehicles are parked. Such as Samus's starship, Epona, Captin falcons racer thing-a-mabob, Fox's ship. Captin falcon is in a army suit an yelling at dust.  
  
CF: DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NO LONGER TOLARATE YOU!  
Link: heh this is funny.  
CF: YOUNG MAN STAND UP STRAIT! HONESTLY IN MY DAY THE YOUNG PEOPLE WERE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!  
Link: But Captin uhhh (1 that was in your day! (2 We are not supposed to be gentle! We are here to kick ass!  
CF: RIGHT! BACK TO WORK!  
Link walks off scared.  
  
Link: who else do you want to go near nav?  
Navi: Pika pika pika chu!  
Pikachu: I dunno link where you wanna go? EEK I AM YELLOW!   
Navi: Pika?  
Link: ok.....  
  
In the next chapter...  
Will Navi get her bodie back?  
Will Link find someone funny?  
Will we die?  
Does cheese turn purple? 


	2. Australian acne channel!

A/N Ok yeah I know that the first chappie sucked but this one should be better ok? please believe me!  
  
Link: Navi youre pikachu and Pikachu you're navi! Could this get anymore soap operaish sounding!  
Pika: Nope  
Navi: pika  
  
Mr. Game and Watch enters the room painted like a salesman. He is carrying a suitcase.  
  
MGAW: Hello man and critter and farie! May I interest you in a brain switching back thingamabob device?  
  
Link pulls out camera.  
Link: Say that again!  
MGAW: Hello man and critter and farie! May I interest you in a brain switching back thingamabob device?  
Link: Yup.  
MGAW: Then it is your lucky day I happen to have one!   
  
He pulls out a flat machine and draws helmets coming out of it.  
  
MGAW: Now just put these over your heads and you're brains will switch!  
  
Navi and Pikachu do so and both walk away unharmed.  
  
Link: Can I borrow tha for a sec?  
MGAW: Sure Link.  
  
Link runs over to Mario and Peach and makes them switch minds.   
Mario: Oh you can't blame me for going out with short dark and handsome wario! He's so much better than you Mario!  
Peach: Oh how could you peach! I have a confession to make though. I am a homo! wahhhhhhhh  
  
runs off crying.  
  
Link: I just got a great idea!  
  
He grabs Zelda and Ruto and switches their minds.  
  
Link: Now Ruto is at least better looking!  
  
Zelda: Thank you Linky poo but these clothes just don't feel good!  
Ruto: Oh Link switch us back before she rips them off!  
  
Link switches them back muttering that he never wanted to see THAT much of Zelda anyway.  
  
The camera turns off then blinks on an hour later to see Marths face up close and personal.  
  
Link*with aulstrailian accent*: Today you join me here on the acne planet discovery channel exculisive! WE are traveling across the greasy detphs of Marths face and...  
  
Marth wakes up and starts to choke Link.  
  
Ok peeps here are this chappies questions...  
  
Will Link live to do a chapter 3?  
Do socks run or is it the shoes?  
And yet again does cheese turn purple? 


	3. Netrogena and twenty pounders part one

A/N Ok when you left off we were at the part where Link was an aultralian dude on the acne channel going across the greasy depths of Marths face when Marth woke up and Started choking him. Lets see what the camera says happens next!  
  
Marth: *japenese * Konichiwa Link-san!  
Link: *in very high vioce* Marth you can talk in english again. Were not on the set!  
Marth: Oh yeah. Then hey Link you ready for you're long deserved death?  
Link: Yes I am very ready! Except there is one little probelem Marthy boy. I'm immortal unlike some of us! *has sword pointed at marths head.  
Marth: *lets go of Links neck* Uhh sorry man I guess I though you were someone else. ^_^*? I don't like it when you put me on your lil acne shows!   
Link: Ok fine just stop trying to kill me! *throws him a bottle of neutrogena* use this!  
  
~half hour Later lunch time~  
  
We see That Navi and tatl and tael are all enjoying a jelly sandwich. Roy is eating a pasta meal, ans some girls are all eating salad. Link's just watching for someone to choke.  
  
Roy: *mouth full o' spagehtti* An then when marh goh knocked off he edgs that was fufy.  
  
Peach: Roy you are like SOOOOO dosgusting!  
  
Roy: * 


	4. Neutrogena and twenty pounders part two

Zelda: Hey Link? Are you really engaged to Ruto?  
  
Link: Huh what nooo why?  
  
Zelda: Cause Mewtwo wants to marry you.  
  
Link: eww. that's just wrong zel.  
  
Navi&tatl&tael: we wish you a merry christmas we wish you a merry christmas we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!  
  
Link: That's it I am outta here! I'm going to the bar if anyone cares! *looks around at no one noticing him* I feel so unloved!~at the bar~   
  
Falco: Hey fox where do underpants hide?  
Fox: I dunno where?  
Falco: Under over pants! hahahahahahahahahhahhahahaha  
Link: That wasn't funny.  
Fox: he knows!  
Lil' Link: What do you think would happen if I pulled the master sword out? would there be two big mes?  
Link: Not really. You shouldn't even exsist at the moment!  
Fox: No one cares about you lil link!  
Lil' Link: I have no friends!  
  
Nana and Popo walk in and give lil link a teddy bear. Then all three walk out.  
  
Link: That was weird.  
Fox: Mmmmhhmmm  
Falco: hahahhaahhahahahahahahhahahahahahha  
  
Link walks off to the gym where he finds Pichu, bowser and sheik trying to lift weights.  
  
Link: Hey Sheik whatcha doin'?  
Sheik: I am trying to lift this weight! *it's a twenty pounder*  
Link: Ohhh kay uh sheik are you sure you can't lift it?  
Sheik: YES!  
Link: Where ya want it?  
Sheik: Do you ever wonder why guys don't like you?  
Link: Fine I won't help *drops weight on sheiks toes*  
Sheik: OWWWWWWWWWWW MOMMIE!  
  
Bowser is rolling around trying to smoosh pichu. Pichu is screaming for dear life.  
  
Link: Hey bowser I think you could easily be execpted as a goron!  
Bowser: I think you need a pyshcic link!  
Pichu: Help me and I'll pay for it!  
Link: uhhhh no.  
  
~~questions of the chapter~~~  
Will link save pichu  
could this get anymore random?  
does cheese ever turn purple! 


	5. Link just isn't going to have fun is he?

A/N Sorry I didn't update forever! Doesn't seem like ya all care though. Since no one reads this fic! *crickets heard now* Ok bob (the sound dude) this isn't funny!  
  
Bob: AHHHHHHHHH SORRY MISS LEGOLES LOVER!  
Me: No my secret is out in the open! No! Die bob! *shoots bob with a fairy bow* ahhh much better! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
half hour later  
  
Pichu: Please? With sugar, doughnuts, cherries, pizza, pop, spagettios, raviolli, and a tv dinner on the top?  
Link: No!  
Pichu: I'm running outta food!  
Link: Sok. Bowser fell asleep anyways! Now where's my ice cream?  
Pichu: ^_^ uhhhhh hehehehe gotta get going! *runs outta the room as fast as possible*  
Link: Damn I want Ice cream! I'm gunna go see what peach is making.  
  
In peach's kitchen  
  
Link: Peachy girl whom I think is one of the hottest woman on the world can I have a slice of yer delicous cake?  
Peach: Nope! It's all for Mario!  
Link: So I lied for nothing! +-+  
Peach: Yes you did! Now go give this to mario will you? *hands link the cake*  
Link: *smashes it in peachs face* give it to him yerself! I'm sure that he will gladly lick it off yer face! Nobody Loves me!  
  
Suddenly from the sky someone falls! That someone is ME!  
  
Me: hey!  
Link: Hey! Whateryadoinhere?  
Me: Not much! How come you didn't take any spaces between words?  
Link: I dunno. Ya wanna go find Gannondorf?  
Me: Ok!  
  
We walk down the hall and find Gannondorf sitting on Yoshi  
  
Me: *Hiding behind Link* AHHHH He's gunna kill him!  
Link: This isn't excatly a kodak moment!  
G-dorf: Well since my horse, Snickers, died I need a new animal to ride!  
Yoshi: Bleep bloop ble bloop! (help me! I'm getting crushed!)  
Link: You may wanna try an elephant! They can probably hold your weight better!  
G-dorf: Yeah but their scared of mice! Think of what they would do when they see your face!  
Link: Ok you're asking for it! *jumps ontop of gannondorf and starts strangling him*  
Me: Ok......time to end this chappy! Just so's I can get reviews! I won't write anymore unless I get five diff. peoples reviews!  
  
Questions of the chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will Link win the fight?  
Will I get five reviews?  
Will Bob come back to life? 


	6. Socks and tonuges! this is one dirty ch...

A/N This may be the last chappy! I don't think you like it enough so yeah....  
  
Link: well G-dork you shouldn't wear that big of socks!  
G-dorf: mmf foff arf fif! (my socks are fine!)  
Link: hahahaha I bet you wit yer socks!  
  
Link walks into his room when he see's....ZELDA AND MARTH MAKIN OUT!  
  
Zelda: Oh hi Link! Wanna join? I've never done two guys at once! Te he!  
Link: It burns!!!!!!!!!! *runs outta room*  
  
Link is running when he bumps into roy and Captain falcon. Roy is in camoflauge and C. F. is in bright orange.  
  
Link: You guys halloween has passed! So why are you dressed like that?  
C.F. : BOY WE ARE GOING DEER HUNTING! DON'T YOU RECOGINZE DEER HUNTERS WHEN YOU SEE THEM? *spitting all over Link whilke he is talking*  
Link: thanks for the shower but I just had one!  
  
Link walks off leaving poor roy all alone with C.F. Suddenly there is a explosion.  
  
What will happen? I dunno! I know the chap. was short but nobody cares do they? 


	7. Exploisons and stupid ness

A/N Back to the killing bob dillema! *strangling Bob* Why do you have to tell my secrets bob? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?  
  
Bob: I didn't mean to missy! And I promise not to say that you think Link is hot too! Oops! O.O  
  
Me: X-X BOB! *punches bob til he faints* on with the ficcy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*as I was saying an explosion went Ka-boom!*  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
Navi flys over to link and screams: THE SPORKS ARE COMING THE SPORKS ARE COMING!   
  
Link: O.o? Ok........*starts walking toward the explosion when zelda runs up half dressed yelling*  
  
Zelda: link you must help me! The forks slash spoons are invading!  
  
Link: I think you all need some serious help!  
  
Then suddenly I fall from the sky eating candy!  
  
Me: Hey what's up?   
  
Link: Not much. Could your fic get any more random?  
  
Me: Hmm lemme see.....yep! *Pulls a magic lever and slime falls on Zelda's head* BIG SHABOOZIE!  
  
Zelda: OoO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*sobbing and trying to wipe off the slime*  
  
Link: I take that back......  
  
Me: *smiles* go see what the explosion was! hahahahahahahahahaha! *dissapears*  
  
Link: ok........*walks back toward the explosion and sees ness?*  
  
Ness: Hyui mi fanni!  
  
Link: Ness learn to write!  
  
Ness: Oh I meant Hyah! My Fanny!  
  
Link: *raises eyebrow* Whatever!  
  
ANOTHER EXPLOSION GOES OFF! KA-BOOM!  
  
Navi: lets go! *points erm....I mean uhhhh well she uses her lil wingy to point!*  
  
Link: *runs after the explosion and finally arrives and ses Captain Falcon*  
  
C.F: ROY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOOT THE GROUND! YOUR SUPPOSED TO SHOOT THE DEER!  
  
Roy: *whimpers* I was shooting the deer....  
  
Link: that was what the explosion was?  
  
Me: *from the clouds* Told yait could get more random!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
Questions of the Chapter!  
  
Will this fic get any stupider/random?  
Will Link die of boredom?  
Will bob survive after telling all my secrets! Well he didn't tell them alll...yet.....  
  
REVIEW! ^-^ 


	8. Bob and me appearand more stupid chaos!

A/N they deleted Madlibs..I'll never be happy again! Anyhoo on with my chappy. Yes bob will be included.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C.F: roy you *beep*'in *beep*! You can't shoot the *Beepin* ground and think yer gunna hit the *bleeping* deer!  
  
Roy: sorry sir....  
  
Link: *on the ground in tears from laughing so hard*  
  
C.F: WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOUNG MAN!  
  
Lil Link: huh someone talkin to me?  
  
Link: do you know nhow annoying you are?  
  
LL: *eating lollipop* yep!  
  
Link: Hey that is my lolly!  
  
LL: *pulls down pants to show oversized boxers* Yep these are your too! *runs off screaming*  
  
Link: *blood red*  
  
Zelda: hahahahahhhahahahahhahahahahahahahhaha  
  
*bob falls from the sky with they camera through his head*  
Bob: owwwww  
Link: what happened to you?  
Bob: *singing in an opera voice* IIIIIIIIIII messeddddddddn with CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
link: *covors ears* Whatdidjado?!  
Bob: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TOLLLLLD EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEE that she thinks you and LEGOLASSSSSSSSS are HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: ?.? ok.....  
  
*Crazy Falls from skjy and lands on Bob stangling him* SHUT UP!  
  
bob: o......k.......  
  
Link: close this stupid random story now!  
  
*=one hour  
  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
*****************  
******************  
*******************  
******************  
*****************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
link: ok.....now can we end it?  
  
Crazy: oh sure why not! If you count the stars you get something...I guess!  
  
questions of the chapter  
  
Can I speak Japense?  
Can I spell Japenese?  
Do I like banana's or Link better? 


	9. First appearence of The Singing Piggys! ...

A/N Hahahahha I am FINAL back!  
Bob: uh no one cares!  
Crazy: *pokes bob with spork* shuttap piggy!  
Bob: k...*giggles funny*  
Crazy: whatever! Here are the answers to the questions!  
  
Can I speak Japenese?  
A little bit yes! Konichiwea!  
Can I spell Japenese?  
not really...can I?  
Do I like Bannana's or Link better?  
Link...bannanas are odd....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: what? we are doing another episode? BUT IT CAN'T GET MORE RANDOM!  
Navi: yes it can! *turns into a human male*  
Link: I thaught you were a chick!  
Navi: I was.. *giggles histerically and says* I got plastic surgery!  
Lil' Link: TMI!  
Link: Huh?  
Lil' Link: To Much Information!  
link: OH! econ econ gunna tell ya bout econ!  
Lil' Link: okay....O.O  
Econ: *smiles gayly* Hi everybody! Let's learn about economics and the descion making tree!  
Link: Yay!  
Lil' Link: my older self has been hypnotized to make him think that he likes econ! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*four days later* oooooooooooo*wheeze*o. *voice is all crackly* god that was long! *wheeze*  
  
Link: you scram for and un-nessacary 3 days and12 hours!  
Lil' Link: I did?  
link: yep!   
Lil' Link: *faints and gets ran over by pigs*  
Link: ok...never expected that!  
  
Pig: oinkity!  
Piggy: poinkty! *music starts*  
  
Pig #1: WE are the pigs!  
Pig Chorus: the greasy slimy pigs!  
Pig #2: we roll in the mud all day!  
Pig #3: we don't want anybody to get in the way!  
Pig Chorus: We are the greasy slimy pigs!  
Pig #1: no matter what we do, we always have fun!  
pig #2: no matter who were with we don't burn in the sun!  
All pigs: BACON!  
  
  
Link: ok....that was just REALLY SCARY! *runs around screaming*  
Crazy Ok now review!  
  
  
?'s of the chapter  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Does anybody pay attention to these?  
Do I write these for my own enjoyment?  
Blah blah blah?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. NUMBER 10! 10ness yay!

A/N Hey all I am here with LOVELY CHAPTER TEN! In celebration this chap is all about....the number 10 and......dun dun dun..."when tic tacs go bad!"  
  
Bob: *singing* CRAZYYYYYYYYYYY NEDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSS TO GO TO HEEEEEEE..csjfhsjf *getting strangled by crazy*   
  
Crazy let's get on with the show! *Link's Bored Day is back now*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: ok....pigs scare me...*rocks back and forth* this old man..he played six..he played knick knack on my..  
  
Marth: DICK! Mwahahhahahahaha  
  
Link: *stands up and starts beating Marth to the pulp*  
Fox: *sounds all pyshicatrist like* Boys Boys...Violence isn't the answer to your problems. I good sit down will work out all your differences.  
  
Both guys walk away while fox lectures the air  
  
*camera turns off then a second later turns back on*  
  
Link: we are making commercials!  
  
Zelda: yep! But first a letter from our sponsers! *holds a sloppy written letter up to the camera*  
  
Deer Peplz,  
I am Nana and ths is Popo. We sa Hi!  
  
Luv,  
Nana an Popo!  
  
Link: *slaps forehead and is suddenly in a bunny costume* cool! *hits forehead sponutanisosly and keeps changing costumes*  
  
Zelda: ummmm commercials commercial time!  
  
*pigs come on*  
  
Pig 1: *really high* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILLLLLLLLLLL ALWAYSSS LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUOUOUUUOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!   
Pig 2: *really deep voice* NEARRRRRRRR FARRRRRRRRRR WHEREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU AREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Pig chorus: these are realy cheesey songs!  
  
*suddenly a pig from the chorus trips and falls on a light making the curtain light on fire, making all the little piggys run and scream!*  
  
Lil' Link: *counting on his toes* this lil' piggy went to the hospital from head injuries, this lil piggy stayed here and died, this lil piggy takes heroin cuz his mommy told him too, this lil piggy was a snob and had none, and the last LIL PIGGY went "wahhhhh my girlfriend won't sleep with me", all the way home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy: ok that's enough happy b-day of the tenth to us! BYE!  
  
IF ANYONE CAN NAME THE SONG I HAVE ON NOW I WILL GIVE YOU TEN DOLLARS! 


	11. umm 11 is my age!

A/N Hey All! I was in a talent show today and I am soooooooooooooo perky! You all must listen to 19 wheels! Wahahahhahahahahhahaahhaha!  
  
Bob: I am alive! *crazy throws a dagger threw his heart and he is still standing there*   
Crazy: Huh?  
Bob: I am invincible! *falls over dead*  
Crazy: Hahahahhahahahahahahha!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
link: Singing pigs...why are they invading my show? The show is called "LINK'S Bored Day"! Not "Link and the Singing Pig's Bored day"!   
  
Lil' Link: Crazy was considering the name change......  
  
Link: *sighs* Life sucks doesn't it?  
  
Lil" Link: *eating Epona who is wearin Malons dress* For you maybe!  
  
Link: O.O That is way too wrong for words!  
  
Malon: No this is! *umps out of nowhere wearing Zelda's dress inside-out, with blue makeup all over* Hi I am Impa and I am a Treehugger!  
  
Lil' Link: It just doesn't get, It just doesn't get, It just doesn't get anybetter then this!  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!   
  
Malon: What? me? Do I burn your eyes?  
  
Lil' Link: Either that or the fact that his hat is on fire.....  
  
Malon: Probably me! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*runs off crying*  
  
Link: *throws hat off and a pink smudge appears on his hand* Ok....*rub pink on the wall they throws lil' link at the wall*  
  
Lil' Link: Help I am stuck!  
  
Peach: Nuh uh...*Makes him step forward*  
  
Lil' Link: Oh...oh yeah..  
  
Link: Life is odd.."we are born we live then we die.."  
  
Crazy: No more like "We are born, find talent, some use it some don't, then we die."  
  
Lil' Link: What the heck?! Since when is Crazy smart?  
  
Crazy: Hmm? What did you say young child? Come hither..  
  
Lil' Link: AHHHH DEKU TREE DOUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs away crying*  
  
Link: Hahahhahhaaa  
  
Crazy: Hahahaha the lil' is gone!  
  
Link: You mean you aren't smart?  
  
Crazy: it took me two months to learn all that! *smiles proudly* Now a number from musical pigs!  
  
Cow: *taps microphone witch squeals with feedback* Um acutally the pigs are all in the hospital...from the uh.. *cough cough* accident. So they won't be preforming...  
  
Kelsey: oh ok....*cries* Now I need a new staff member!   
  
link: Why?  
  
Kelsey: Everytime someone gets hurt I hafta fire someone and get a new member..Bob? You're fired!  
  
Bob: YAY!  
  
Kelsey: Bob you are re-hired!  
  
Bob: dang....  
  
Kelsey: there that's settled....end of chapter!  
  
?'s of the chapter  
  
P.S. You get something if you can answer the questions correctly!  
  
Do I have a Boyfriend or Husband or Both? If I do what is his/their name (s)?  
What song did I sing in the talent show?  
Where do I live? Exact address please!  
There! 


	12. Shortest chapter in this fic's 'istory!

A/N Hi!  
  
Link: who the hell is continuing this fic?!  
  
Crazy: umm hi!*waves insanly at link*  
  
Link: *waves slowly* hi crazy. Stop writing this fic.  
  
Crazy: say that one more time and you will fall into a drunken strip tease! WAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Link: NO!  
  
Crazy: Yes!  
  
Link: NO!  
  
Crazy: yes!  
  
Link: YES!  
  
Crazy: umm ok! *giggles insanly and dissapears*   
  
Link: why does she do everything "insanly"?  
  
Kelsey: notice the word "Crazy"!  
  
Link: oh yeah...   
  
Kelsey: *smacks head and starts mumbling something about Link being as smart as a pickle jar*  
  
Link : Pickle jars have feelings too!  
  
Kelsey: ah hah. you ARE weird...  
  
Navi: your just not coming to that conclusion?  
  
Kelsey: *takes out a paintball gun and hits navi* hahahahahhahahahahah! 


	13. Umm this is a tottaly random chapterwith...

A/N Hey ya all guess what! I am continuing!!!!!!!!! YEAH! *hears one person clapping and loks to see Bob* Ya know Bob you really are thbe mosyt evil crew dude ever..I wanna be alone...  
  
Bob: FINE PORKY! *throws his shovel at his head and falls off the stage causing the curtains to fall too*   
  
Crazy: ...k.....*sweat drop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Navi: *in a tux..ack!* Ok Ladies and Gentlemen and..whatever singing pigs and cows that are left! We left off with these lines..  
  
Link : Pickle jars have feelings too!  
  
Kelsey: ah hah. you ARE weird...  
  
Navi: your just not coming to that conclusion?  
  
Kelsey: *takes out a paintball gun and hits navi* hahahahahhahahahahah!   
  
Navi: now onward with our story!  
  
**story**  
Navi: That hurt!!!!!!  
  
Kelsey: It was supposed too..  
  
Link: *runs into a wall trying to get a refridgerator off his foot*  
  
Crazy: *throws a hammer made of cheese (also known as Crazy's Famous 'Cheese Hammer') at links blonde head*  
  
Link: OW!!!!!!!!!! *throws the fridge at Crazy and they get in a fight*  
  
Crazy: hey where's the crazy dust cloud??  
  
Kelsey: *takes two erasers and makes a dust cloud that Link and Crazy run into* Dumb rabbits..  
  
Bugs Bunny: HEY!  
  
Saria: Hey everyone I got breaking news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone freezes then falls into a cross-legged position*  
  
Saria: Ok..the story is now going to have a point! *all gasp* here to announce that point is Rauru. *claps*  
  
Rauru: The announcement says *reads a piece of paper* mama I need a new diaper...said the big fat Rauru guy???  
  
Saria: *blushes* oops that was the note I wrote to Nabooru...*giggles un-easily and hands him a different paper* here's the announcement.  
  
Rauru: *angrily* Someone is going to die within the next chapter or so..be frightened! *throws paper and stomps off*  
  
Link: NO! *knocks himself out*  
  
Kelsey: I need a doctor over here!  
  
Legolas: *walks over to the unconcious Link* Ok...Aragorns out with a tropical diesease taht he got on his honeymoon so I'm the doctor..  
  
Crazy: *gives herself a paper cut and puts ketchup all over it* OHHHH Doctor I need your help right away!! I might bleed to death!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok end of this silly chappy!  
  
Will Crazy Bleed to death? Wait it's Ketchup..or wait..is it really Katchup?? Or could it be....Catsup?!!!!!!! 


End file.
